This invention is in the field of remotely controlled optical systems capable of scanning some object space. Such systems include infrared detectors and television cameras. Various schemes are known for scanning with such systems and involve either physically moving an entire system, such as with turrets or gimballed housings, or moving some reflective elements of a system, such as a mirror (or mirrors) in front of the system objective lens, or between the objective and the detector of the system. In the cases wherein large objectives are used, all of the schemes suffer from such disadvantages as being heavy and requiring large and expensive bearings. Moreover, large torque motors and substantial power are required to slew such heavy systems. Another problem also arises when any such systems are carried on vehicles such as helicopters or tanks. This problem is image stabilization and arises from vehicle vibration. Our invention is able to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above by employing mirrors, one between objective lens elements and another between objective and detector. Also, one or both of such mirrors may be stabilized.